


Laryngitis

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has laryngitis.  Somehow this makes him more annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laryngitis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by TheLadyMore at the Comment_fic community at LiveJournal. OhManIShipIt proposed the theme of "Silence."

Sheppard thought it was the finger clicking which would keep him from sleeping. He'd nearly pulled out his lemon and used it because Rodney kept clicking his fingers to get his attention. He still wasn't quite certain what Rodney'd done to Zelenka, but he was 99.4% certain that stream of Czech he was hearing wasn't something to repeat in front of his mother.

Beckett's eyes were narrowed and focused on the many, many colored pens Rodney was using when his gestures (and Sheppard was surprised at how clear Rodney could be just using gestures and facial expressions) were inadequate to the task at hand. The pens were part of Beckett's personally requested stash required for his own obscure note taking system. When Rodney finished using up all the red, Beckett's accent had gotten so thick you'd swear he was speaking Gaelic (and speaking of words not meant for the ears of mothers or children...).

Teyla was mildly amused at first, baiting Rodney into trying to talk and giving one of her near smiles when he started to. Sheppard had finally put a stop to it, not because it wasn't funny anymore -- it would forever and always be funny -- but because Rodney would be voiceless longer and no one wanted that.

Dex had loomed the first time Rodney had tried to click at him. The larger man watched his hands move around and finally said, "I've met your sister. I'll tell her you said that." before stomping off. Rodney's appalled expression had given Sheppard his biggest smile of the day.

But it was Elizabeth who'd saved the day. After following one of Rodney's gesture and written notes conversations, she'd smiled sweetly at him and said, "It's clear there's much more to do on this. Why don't you write this up into a full proposal and submit it to me next week?"

Rodney had pulled himself up, squared his shoulders and headed for his terminal. He'd be there at least two days, and while Sheppard wasn't looking forward to the briefing which he was sure Elizabeth would make him sit though, at least the damned click-click-click of his fingers would stop before someone broke them.


End file.
